


Calling yourself a rebel without a legit cause is just pretentiousness, right?

by potsugi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i have lost my soul to takamui, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsugi/pseuds/potsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude is wearing nothing but purple boxers with golden butterflies, and Kamui questions this amazing creature’s sense of color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling yourself a rebel without a legit cause is just pretentiousness, right?

3 AM is Kamui’s midnight (midmorning? who cares) snack time. One of the many advantages of finally flying away from the nest is that he doesn’t have to fight his sister for the last ten doughnuts while their dad is trying to sleep only to have him wake up and beat them both, sending them off to sleep doughnut deprived.

He makes his way to the kitchen blindly for food is all the light he needs in his half asleep state. The new apartment has the smallest kitchen he’s ever seen, with, regrettably, the smallest fridge. He has pushed all the ice cream he could fit in the tiny freezer, and there is so much ham and cheese that all the cats in the neighborhood are just waiting for him to lower his defenses. Never happening.

xxx

Mid-summer is Takasugi’s worst enemy; even more than this corrupted society we live in. He tries to sleep, but not even stripping down to his underwear and kicking the sheets out the window help his cause. Damn the heat, damn the seasons. Damn the cats that have begun to gather around in the middle of the night at the window of the apartment next door. Takasugi can hear them mewing, and he wonders if his new neighbor is one of those creepy cat ladies.

He gives up trying to sleep and turns on the lights, making his way to the sad little living room that is basically empty save for a pack of cigarettes. He doesn’t need furniture; he is _not_ a consumer (fuck IKEA in particular (but he still buys cigarettes, uh?)). This society needs to open their eyes; it’s already bad enough that the system forces him go through college when honestly he doesn’t give a damn about finding a good respectable job. He still goes though, because well what the fuck can you do. That and Shouyo-sensei is paying for everything so he can’t just go and ditch it all.

Not five minutes after turning on the lights there are several bugs already flapping around the bulb. Takasugi glares at them. He hopes they all die; blinded by their own meaningless goals. What a perfect metaphor for modern society. Really, damn summer.

He closes the window after a fifth bug gets in and lights a cigarette, wishing he could burn the insects to death.

xxx

Kamui is pushing his third sandwich down his throat when the fire alarm goes off. The water sticks his hair to his face as he stares longingly at the other four sandwiches he had prepared; now dripping wet and useless. What a waste, what a tragedy. He mourns them as he exits his apartment slowly. There probably isn’t any fire. Most likely some idiot junkie high off his ass forgot to open the window and created a little oven inside his room.

He steps out and lo and behold, there he is; half burnt cigarette hanging from his mouth, staring stupidly with his one good eye at his open door, probably into his soaked living room.

And wearing only purple boxers with golden butterflies.

Kamui questions this amazing creature’s sense of color, but likewise, his own boxers are bunny patterned, and the guy has pretty toned abs, so.

“ _Nice_ boxers”

Nice-boxers-san spins his head so fast in Kamui’s direction he wonders how it didn’t snap. Cute guys really are not from this world, he guesses. But Nice-boxers-san only glares at him; then slowly, _slowly_ realizes just where Kamui is looking at. The glare intensifies, along with redness in his ears, but he doesn’t move at all.

“You know, you can’t smoke inside. It’s common sense, really” Kamui laughs at how distressed Nice-boxers-san looks, particularly because he is trying very hard not to seem distressed at all.

“ _Heh_ , rules are meant to be broken” he tries to take a drag of his cigarette and keep it cool, but the thing has already gone off, along with the water that was raining on their heads. Takasugi side eyes the creep beside him and finds him still staring at his underwear with a polite smile.

“Well, the heat is kind of unbearable. Personally, I hate summer” Takasugi couldn’t agree more. If only this kid wasn’t staring right at his crotch maybe he could be a little more comfortable. “That’s why I have air conditioner, wanna come in? I can lend you dry clothes.”

Takasugi stares at the redhead skeptically, but he considers the heat, and the humidity that must predate his bedroom by now. Whatever. He throws away his cigarette butt and nods his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even think cigarette smoke can set off the fire alarm but pretend with me please....


End file.
